Sinnoh, la aventura/Cap 25
Archivo:VS Bruno.pngArchivo:VS.pngArchivo:VS Brega.png Archivo:Brega DP.png No seré suave contigo Archivo:Bruno RZ.png Tranquila, yo no pensaba serlo >:) ~~O~~ Archivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png Vosotros otra vez... Archivo:White NB.png Nos agrada tanto verte como ver a un cadáver pudriéndose -u- ~~O~~ Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡GALI! Archivo:Ralts NB.gif Raal... x-< A las 06:00 AM del día siguiente... Archivo:Bruno RZ.png *Apaleando unos platillos* ¡Venga gente a levantarse, es hora del combate de gimnasio, aquel que ganaré y hará historia! Archivo:White NB.png *Le lanza una almohada y sigue durmiendo* Mhm... Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¬w¬ *Le re-lanza la almohada* Archivo:White NB.png *Se levanta lentamente* ¿Quién... Coño... Ha... Sido...? Archivo:Bruno RZ.png Oh, Fuck o.O *Se aleja la cámara y se ve el edificio a punto de derrumbarse por culpa de estos dos X3* Archivo:White NB.png ¡VEN AQUÍ! Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡ASDFASDFASDFASDF! ¡¡SOCORRO!! Archivo:Lira OCPA.png *Sigue durmiendo plácidamente* E) Archivo:Karateka OCPA.png *Tira la puerta de una patada* ¿¡QUÉ ES TODO ESTE BARULLO!? Archivo:White NB.pngArchivo:Bruno RZ.png *Se paran al instante* Nada, señor ._.U Archivo:Karateka OCPA.png Bien, porque el desayuno ya está listo, hay tortitas con sirope de chocolate E3 Archivo:Lira OCPA.png ¡Tortitas! ED Archivo:White NB.png No se despierta con nuestra pelea pero sí con las tortitas Archivo:Bruno RZ.png *Caída anime* En fin, ¿cuándo podré luchar con su hija? Archivo:Karateka OCPA.png Cuando os caséis ED Esta tarde Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¿¿CASARNOS?? Okaz E3 Aquella misma tarde... Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Ale, ya es hora de combatir! Archivo:Brega DP.png Ya va, ya va... Archivo:Bruno RZ.png >83 Archivo:VS Bruno.pngArchivo:VS.pngArchivo:VS Brega.png Archivo:Brega DP.png No seré suave contigo Archivo:Bruno RZ.png Tranquila, yo no pensaba serlo >:) Archivo:Brega DP.png ¡Vamos Meditite! Archivo:Meditite NB hembra.gif ¡Medi! Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Adelante Blaze! Archivo:Combusken NB.gif ¡Combos! En las gradas... Archivo:Lira OCPA.png No debería de haber sacado a Combusken, es en parte tipo lucha y Meditite le puede con sus ataques psíquicos Archivo:White NB.png Baka -.- Archivo:Karateka OCPA.png A lo mejor tiene una estrategia, quién sabe Archivo:White NB.png Qué va a tener una estrategia, lo que pasa es que él va a lo loco :3 Volviendo al combate... Archivo:Brega DP.png ¡Meditite, confusión! Archivo:Meditite confusion.png Archivo:Combusken NB.gif >Ox Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Blaze, giro fuego! Archivo:Combusken usando Giro fuego.jpg Archivo:Meditite NB hembra.gif >O< *Quemada* Archivo:Brega DP.png Vaya incordio... ¡Puño drenaje! Archivo:Combusken NB.gif -3- *Poca cosa le hizo* Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Gancho alto al techo! Archivo:Combusken usando Gancho alto.jpg Archivo:Brega DP.png ¿Al techo? ¡Menuda estupidez! ¡Confusión! Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Un momento! Mira hacia arriba >:) Archivo:Brega DP.png ¿...? Justo en el momento en el que Brega mira hacia arriba, un pequeño trozo de techo se desprende y cae sobre... Archivo:Brega DP.png ¡Meditite! Archivo:Meditite NB hembra.gif ¡MEDI! O.O!!!!! Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Blaze! Archivo:Combusken NB.gif *Coge a Meditite y la salva en el último segundo* Archivo:Meditite NB hembra.gif *O* Archivo:Bruno RZ.png Eso era para que prestes más atención a lo que hace tu contringante, aunque al principio parezca una idiotez. Podemos dar esta ronda por acabada Archivo:White NB.png ¿¿Desde cuándo mi tato se ha vuelto tan mayor?? *O* Archivo:Lira OCPA.png No se ha vuelto mayor, lo vimos ayer en la tele ._. Archivo:White NB.png *Caída anime* Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¬3¬ Archivo:Brega DP.png Bien, has derrotado a mi Meditite, ¡pero no vas a poder con Lucario! Archivo:Lucario NB.gif ¡Grrawr! Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Adelante, Gali! Archivo:Ralts NB.gif ¡Raaalts! Archivo:Brega DP.png ¡Esfera aural! Archivo:Lucario usando Esfera aural.jpg Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Gali psíquico! Archivo:Ralts usando Psiquico.png Archivo:Lucario NB.gif >Ox Archivo:Ralts NB.gif -w- *Poco afectado por el esfera aural* Archivo:Brega DP.png ¡Lucario, hueso veloz! Archivo:Lucario usando hueso veloz.png Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Gali...! Archivo:Ralts NB.gif >O< *El hueso veloz ya le ha dado* Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Oye, me tocaba a mí! D8< Archivo:Brega DP.png Hueso veloz no se llama así porque sí... Archivo:Bruno RZ.png Mmmm... ¡Gali, hipnosis! Archivo:Ralts usando Hipnosis.png Archivo:Brega DP.png ¡Hueso veloz! Archivo:Lucario usando hueso veloz.png Archivo:Ralts NB.gif xo< Archivo:Bruno RZ.png Tengo que encontrar un plan... Archivo:Brega DP.png ¡Remátalo! Archivo:Lucario usando hueso veloz.png Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡GALI! Archivo:Ralts NB.gif Raal... x-< Archivo:Brega DP.png Dile adiós a tu Ralts >:) Archivo:Ralts NB.gif *Comienza a brillar...* Archivo:Kirlia NB.gif ¡Kiiir! >:D Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡GAAAAALI! *O* Archivo:Brega DP.png Oh, shit Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Acábalo! >:D Archivo:Kirlia usando psiquico.png Archivo:Lucario NB.png XoX Lucario está fuera de combate, no puede continuar Archivo:Brega DP.png ¡Venga yaaaaaaaaaa! Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Saca a tu pokémon, que me aburro! En las gradas... Archivo:White NB.png Este es mi tato *O* De repente, alguien entra al gimnasio Archivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png Vosotros otra vez... Archivo:White NB.png Nos agrada tanto verte como ver a un cadáver pudriéndose -u- Archivo:Lira OCPA.png ¡Zas in your Poker Face! Archivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png ¡Madurad un poco! Archivo:White NB.png ¿Madurar? ¡Eso es de frutas! ¬u¬ Archivo:Karateka OCPA.png ¡Zas in you poker face, version two! Archivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png Vengo a retar a la líder de este gimnasio Archivo:Brega DP.png ¡Estoy un poco liada ahora mismo! Archivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png Tsch... Archivo:Karateka OCPA.png Jovencito, tienes que aprender a tener más paciencia, y a ser más agradable con la gente que te rodea. Nunca serás un gran entrenador si no entiendes esas cosas... Archivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png Los pokémon sólo son herramientas Archivo:Karateka OCPA.png Si piensas así, no llegarás demasiado lejos Volviendo al combate... Archivo:Brega DP.png ¡Mi último pokémon! ¡Adelante, Machoke! Archivo:Machoke NB.gif ¡Macho! Archivo:Bruno RZ.png Te doy la oportunidad de empezar, total, ganaré yo Archivo:Brega DP.png No estés tan seguro... ¡Golpe karate! Archivo:Machoke k chop.png Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡Páralo con psíquico y hoja mágica! Archivo:Kirlia usando psiquico.png Archivo:Machoke NB.gif ¿Mach? Archivo:EP624 Leafeon y Kirlia usando hoja mágica.png Archivo:Machoke NB.gif >O< Archivo:Bruno RZ.png Remátalo con psíquico Archivo:Kirlia usando psíquico.jpg Archivo:Machoke NB.png XoX 'Machoke no puede continuar, está fuera de combate Archivo:Brega DP.png Oh, vaya... Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡YEAH! 8D Archivo:Brega DP.png Aquí tienes tu medalla, te la has ganado Archivo:Bruno RZ.png *3* Archivo:Medalla Adoquín.png Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡MÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *O* Archivo:White NB.png Enhorabuena, tato ED Archivo:Lira OCPA.png Eres bueno en los combates ED Archivo:Bruno RZ.png Arigato~ nwn Archivo:Brega DP.png Bueno, ¿quién era el otro que quería luchar contra mí? Archivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png Yo Archivo:Lira OCPA.png Vámonos ya, no pintamos nada aquí Archivo:White NB.png Eh, tú, buena suerte Archivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png ¿Gracias? Archivo:White NB.png La necesitarás ;) Archivo:Karateka OCPA.png ¡Zas in your Poker Facer, version three! Archivo:Brega DP.png LOL Continuará... Categoría:Sinnoh, la aventura